PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: Workshop on Release of Engineered Nanomaterials to the Alimentary Tract from Food Additive, Packaging and Other Sources (November 8-9, 2012) This public workshop will identify key laboratory analysis methods and research needed to detect and quantify engineered nanoparticles released from food along the alimentary tract, as occurring through direct food additives or indirect incorporation in food through migration from food packaging or environmental contamination. Such nanoparticles may have potential to be released from food, traverse the alimentary tract (oral cavity to lower intestine), to affect normal functioning of the gut or be taken up into the body. The workshop will convene experts on nanomaterial uses in or in contact with food and nanomaterial measurement methods to evaluate the draft findings of expert groups that have been working to describe the state of current science in key areas. These expert groups are part of The NanoRelease Food Additive Project (http://www.ilsi.org/ResearchFoundation/RSIA/Pages/FoodAdditiveMainPage.aspx), which will identify, evaluate, and develop methods needed to confidently detect, characterize, and evaluate engineered nanoparticles released from food along the alimentary tract. The workshop will provide a forum to identify and retrieve additional information on specific material(s), release conditions in gut and in model systems used to study the alimentary tract, and nanomaterial measurement methods. The workshop will inform development of State-of- the-Science and Methods Development Workplan documents by The NanoRelease Food Additive Project that will chart next steps for development of confidence in measuring the release of nanomaterials from commercial applications. The workshop is science-focused, interested in methods development and standardization, and will not focus on regulatory actions.